Ren Needs Help! (transcript)
Episode: Ren Needs Help! episode starts where the house was vey quite and something is wrong, Ren is sitting on the floor next to the chair acting so weird. Ren: Oh Danny Danny Danny Danny...... You are the keeper of the dreams. My little one and you told over my friends. to the glass tables.... Laughs evilly My collection of lass coffee tables. Danny, Raymond and Dasi. Stimpy: home Ren, I'm home! Where are you? with his creepy eyes in the bathroom sitting on the shower. Stimpy: Are you in there? the bathroom and saw him sitting on the bathroom with the lipstick You okay, big brother? Ren: giggles Never been better! Stimpy: Just checking... FIVE!!!! the golf and landed on Ren's Bedroom Oh crap, Ren's bed. Hmmmm... his bed with his bed FIVE!!!! the golf ball and Accidently crash into Ren's mirror full of his perfumes and crash into the floor and Stimpy is petrified opens the door and see his mirror and his perfume crashed and Stimpy is really scared. Stimpy: Now, now! Don't kill me, Ren! It was an accident! I'll fix it, Ren! I PROMISE!!! starts going outrage and going losing out of control and then... Ren: Excuse me, I'll have to go end it all. out the bathroom and Stimpy realize something wrong He glass coffee table and eep do ba danny. Stimpy: I don't like this, Ren. Something Wrong! You need help- Ren: DON'T YOU EVEN BOTHER!! You have this coming for 4 years! on the sink full of cutting to death OH, mother of bottle caps! Father of bent forks! I'm coming home!!! he is killing himself and spinning around like crazy, Stimpy was really scared. Stimpy: Oh, terrible! I'm must call.... THE PROFESSIONALS!!!! to the phone and calls sobbing Hello? Shady Brain Farms? REN NEEDS HEEEEEELP!!!!!! deleted scene, Henry and Ray came in crazily and they put the Tragical gun to pump the chair and they mistaken the chair and Stimpy stops them. Stimpy: WAIT!!!!!! That's not Ren! THAT'S REN!!! is going insane. Ray and Henry: COME HERE, YOU! grab and took him to the Shady Brain Farms. Stimpy: Goodbye Ren! Bye! Have fun! the shady bran farm is a scary place full of insane people. Ren: Wow! giggles My new home. Finally my new kind of people. shows all the insane people. Ren: I can have fun here. the insane people was waiting for Dr. Sloth. Microphone: Attention please. Regroup and report to Dr. Sloth. deleted scene, the record screech will heard. Some of the people are waiting in the lobby and acted so weird. Ren: Hey, where's this steupid doctor? Yak: Shhhhh, here comes Dr. Sloth now. Sloth is climbing the tree and eats the grape like weird person. Dr. Sloth: Ahhh, let's get started, shall we? Fire Chief, last week you have a serious problem with the food. Fire Chief: Yeah, it's fake! It's made out of horse hoofs and tire changes. The presidents are fake too. They put him in a fake soup and he make speeches on the moon. And, and then... Mr. Sloth: Uhhh, thank you, Mr. Fire chief. That was very stimulating. Uh, Mudskipper, did you resolve the problem with. Muddy Mudskipper: Problem? beautiful eyes What problem? Why don't you ask about eyes and points to yak HIS PROBLEM?!? Yak: OH NO, You don't! He wants me to say it! Mr. Sloth: Say what, Mr. Yak? Muddy Mudskipper: I was trying to discuss his problem with the wooorrrrrrd.... Yak: NO! Don't do it! Muddy Mudskipper: Cheeeeeeese??? Yak: in panic HE DID IT!!!!! starts going crazy Muddy Mudskipper: There he goes! cutting his butt and Mr. Sloth calls the 2 numbskulls Ray and Henry and grabs them to the craze.... Ren look up and watch as the light goes off and then Yak came back and was tied on. Mr. Sloth: Mr. hoek, would you like to share? Ren: Well, I have this little brother of mine and uh, sometime make me mad and uhhh.. Mr. Sloth: Right. Continue. Ren: And uhhh, Oh yeah! I smack him..... everyone who look suspicious Mr. Sloth: to Yak He smack his little brother. move quickly away from him. Mr. Sloth: nervously That'll be all, Mr. Hoek. You may go to bed. Now, Ta Ta! Adios! sadly walks out the lobby and went to bed while others were talking about how weird he is. Later that night, Ren is in bed writing a note to him little bro. Ren: Dear Stimpy, I'm having a swell time year at the insane silent creepy noise were heard it would be nice if you could come and visit me sometime wish you could read, Ren. of the months are going faster and faster as it looks, During lunchtime, Ren asks Muddy Mudskipper for a food. Ren: Excuse me, but I'll have a t-bone steak and fries flaming young and a bagel. then they gave him a cream corn, Ren looks at Cream corn and look at the viewers with laziness face. In deleted scene, Stimpy are arrived and takes care with baby at Ren. Stimpy was bashful and Ren opens the baby and the face look hideous. Ren: Heh heh, such a cute huh... Ren sees the police's face with the same face and Ren looked awkward. Next month going faster and faster and during lunch, Muddy Mudskipper give some of the people a same disgusting food which is cream corn and Ren is getting frustrated and he close his eyes tightly. Ren: awkwardly That's very funny. Cream corn... and MORE CREAM CORN!!! anger I can't eat this SLOP!!! throws the thing to the window and crash There's only one thing I hate more than cream corn, and that's.... Fire Chief: Cheese? starts going crazy and cutting their butts. Ren: Look at you! You're freaks! You guys aren't crazy, You are just being steupid! I got it all figured out! Yak Your all provids of the chest point! Yak: GEE! Ren: Fire Chief And you! You're not mad, you're just suffering from the post dramatic brain blister! Fire Chief: WOW! Ren: Muddy Mudskipper And you! You're just a new victim of all desolve childhoom and herumoid of deploy mechinism. Muddy Mudskipper: Say! Ren: Gentlemen, Start your ambulisum! Mudskipper, Fire Chief and Yak are going crazy and Ren is letting them escape threw the window and ran wild crazy and Ren laughs like a maniac until Henry and Ray grabs him and took him to the brain room while he laughs like a horrible crazy person, they are putting soung some clothes, hair, and a tie. Creator: Five seconds until your national effect, Mr. President. the speech starts where the moon which he speeches on the moon which Fire Chief is actually right and this is the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts